the time machine
by Dominique Weasley
Summary: Harry potter children travel into the past,this story has been adopted by peyton-alice!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter sat in her father's study,waiting for Harry to finish his work,she was pretty bored,so she went out to find James and Albus,until she spotted a gold glittering machine,she yelled out James and Albus' names until they finally came running.

"Are you going to be murdered?"James asked.

"No,but look at what I found."

Albus went over and checked out the machine,and said excitedly:"It's a time machine."

"We're so going to the past!"James yelled.

"No,we're going to be in trouble."Lily said.

"You go first then,miss goody daddy's girl."with that,James pushed her over and she fell onto the machine.

**The scene dissolved.**

Lily fell right on the ground of the burrow,and got up and saw the Weasley staring at her.

"Who are you?"Bill asked.

"May I ask how old is Harry?"Lily asked shakily.

"Fourteen,well,you haven't answer my question."Bill said.

"Ummmmmmmmmm,my name is Lily Luna Potter and I'm from the fut…."Lily didn't have any time to finish her sentence and James and Albus dropped right behind her.

"Where are we?"Albus asked timidly.

"In dad's fourth year,I hate you James!"Lily said angrily.

"Sorry Lil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mean while at Harry's household**

"Where are they?!"Ginny screamed.

"I swear I don't know!Lily was in my study half an hour ago!"Harry yelled back.

"Look."Ginny suddenly calmed down,pointing at the golden time machine.

"Oh my god,look at the time they setted,it's my fourth year."Harry simply just stared.

**At the burrow**

"Lil,I said I was sorry,what do you want?"James pleaded.

"You to kill yourself cause dad is going to kill us."Lily said coldly.

"Hello,we're here!"Charlie suddenly cutted in.

"Right"Lily answered.

"So tell us who are you,again."

"Lily Luna Potter,and they are my idiot brothers,James Sirius and Albus Severus."said Lily.

Everyone simply stared at her when she said the name Potter.

"We're from the future."

"REALLY?"

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss."James cutted in.

"And we're here because someone pushed me onto the time machine."Lily added.

"YOU FOUND IT!"James yelled.

"YOU PUSHED ME!"Lily shot back.

"GUYS STOP!"Albus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tell him to stop!"Lily said.

"Tell her!"

"Just shut up,you two."Albus said.

"Fine."Lily and James said in unison.

"So who is your parents?Your dad is obviously Harry,who's you mum?"Ron asked.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley."James answered,eager to see what will happen next.

"WHAT!"everyone of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione simply choked the word out.

Lily giggled.

"Ron and Hermione is our aunt and uncle."Albus added with an evil grin.

Everyone choked again.

**Harry's household**

"I'm going to kill them when they come back."Harry said furiously.

"Should we just go and rescue them?"Ginny asked."

"Fine."Harry answered.

**Authors note:Sorry guys about the short chapter,I just couldn't think what would happen next,I'll post the next chapter tomorrow,please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burrow**

"You mean we are a couple?"Ron asked,afraid of the answer.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssss"Lily,with her great singing lung had a nastier smile on her face.

"Hey Lil,don't you think dad would be worried by now,I think we should actually go back."Albus remarked.

"Tell that to your dear trouble-making brother,will you?"Lily said.

"HEY!YOU ,MAKE TROUBLE TOO,REMEMBER THE TIME YOU STOLE DAD'S INVISBILITY CLOAK AND RAN AWAY?DAD GROUNDED HIS LITTLE FLOWER FOR TWO MONTH!"James yelled.

"Firstly,_Jamesie_ I'm not daddy's little flower,secondly,you're a insufferable **git**."Lily told her brother calmly.

"PEACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Albus yelled.

"Oh,get out of this situation,Al!"and they both punched Albus on the stomach and made him groan in pain.

**The Potter Manor**

"Okay,the time is setted,now what?"Harry asked his wife.

"Go back in time,I thought it was obvious."Ginny said eagerly.

"Let's go,then."and together,they jumped into the time machine.

**Burrow(James and Lily is still yelling at the top of their lung)**

"Please stop."Molly said quietly.

"Yes grandmum."they answered in unision.

"It's alright."said Molly,"it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything,it's just that that it's after dawn and I don't want to attract attention from muggles."

"Can we stay here for tonight?Cause daddy is going to kill us if we go back."Lily said.

"Yes,for tonight,but you have to face your parents someday,they'll be dead worried,Albus and James,is that your names?You can stay with Harry and Ron."said Molly,"and Lily,you can stay with your mum and Hermione,or you can stay with your brothers."

"No way."said Lily.

**author's note:I hope it's good,the next chapter will be interesting,I promise,and I'll try to post it tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:sorry for not updating for a long for all your helps again,especially gwr,,plz review.**

**Burrow(Lily's POV)**

It was only four in the morning when grandmum woke us up.(Does she usually wake up this early?Well,good thing she doesn't do it anymore.)

"Wha……..at?"I said while yawning,it sure sounds weird.

"UPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screeched.

"Alright,mum,I'm up."said my mum.(the younger one,not the one in the future)

"Ughh."muttered Aunt Hermione,"is qudditch really this important?"

I sat up at once,and said excitedly:"Is today qudditch day?!We always have them every week,in the future."

"No, silly,today is the world cup,we got three extra ticket for you,James and Al."said grandmum kindly.

**a/n:Harry didn't tell them what happened at the world cup,he's afraid it would freak them out.**

"YESSSS!"I yelled,Aunt Hermione groaned.

**Meanwhile in the boy's room.(James' POV)**

I'm awake,yeah,I don't usually wake up this early,but Uncle Ron is snoring so loudly that it's a miracle Al is still asleep and dad is having a nightmare.I heard grandmum screeching downstair,and Lily's loud yelling(Does she have to be so loud?),so I have to be prepared,any moment they are going to burst told me yesterday that today is the World Cup,and I think it's the first time I'm grumpy on qudditch.

The time has come.(little background music:dun dun dun dun)

Grandmum and Lily finally burst into the room.

"Wake up sleepyheads!"Lily yelled.

"Ugh."Uncle Ron groaned.

Well,no chance going back to sleep,so bye sleep,I'll miss we all got up and went downstairs.

"You scared?"I said as I pulled Lily and Al into an empty room.(which is Ron's room)

They both shook their head and I calmed down a bit.

But suddenly (future)mum and dad burst into the room.

Dun,dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…………"

**a/n:plz review,I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get 20 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story,those of you who's eager for an update,I'm really sorry,I don't know how to continue my story anymore.I'm really sorry.

Now,I'm looking for someone to adopt this story,who can write really long chapters(I've got a few complaint about how short my stories are.),so please leave a review if you want to adopt this story,thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Sorry dear readers, for not continuing this story anymore, anyway, this story has been adopted by another author, Peyton-Alice. And she's on my favorite author list, she already posted the story so you can go look for it.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
